grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Therese Antoinette de Voyer de Paulmy
Therese Antoinette de Voyer de Paulmy '''(February 20 1713 - Present) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman who currently holds the title of "Dowager Comtesse de Beaumont." Biography '''Birth Therese Antoinette was born on a cold day in February at her family's Chateau in Voyer. Some say that the weather on her birthdate influenced her personality in later years. Antoinette was given the title of "Demoiselle de Voyer de Paulmy" respectively upon her birth. She is one of four children to the Comte et Comtesse d'Argenson, being the only daughter of the two. Infancy Demoiselle Antoinette was taken into the care of her family's governess, Baronne de Salvert Bellenave. She was brought up to be a strict child, though her personality contradicted her bringing up. Even from a young age, the Demoiselle was rebellious and hated being confined to a certain standard. Therese Antoinette only visited Court during her infant years with her Father for business. Childhood Antoinette was given off to the Abbaye aux Dames de Saintes ''in her fourth year. She was taught how to be a proper lady there, but usually treated her education as a second priority. Though, Antoinette did succeed in her studies. She adored reading, writing, dancing, singing, and embroidery. In her private time, Antoinette took up studying political matters in the Empire. Unlike other girls at the Abbaye, Demoiselle Antoinette did not care to learn how to run a large household, and would often skip these lessons to play in the Abbaye's gardens. '''Adolescence' Although Therese was a natural beauty, many Nuns say she advanced in natural ways while staying at the Abbaye. Her bosoms became larger, her figure more plump, and she learned how to get her way by mannerisms and batting her large brown eyes. Her naturally blonde hair was thick and straight, but after much curling and braiding, they turned to light curls. Therese Antoinette knew of her newly acquainted charm, and used it to her advantage in later years to playfully flirt with the men who visited at points. This caused much distress among the Nuns, who regularly tried to abolish these behaviors, but to no avail. Demoiselle Antoinette left the Abbaye at age sixteen, much later than necessary for a girl of her ranking. Therese Antoinette did not attend Court after her departure, but rather stayed in Paris. She attended many salons, and caught the eye of numerous male socialites. It is unknown if Therese was deflowered by someone before marriage during these salons in Paris, but many speculate she was in order to crush her reputation. Therese paid no attention to these allegations, and waved them off by saying she was just having fun. Personality and Appearance ''' During her time at the Abbaye, the Demoiselle became increasingly snobbish and cruel to many of the girls there. She often tried to befriend higher titled girls, and never focused on her education. Being clever and manipulative, Antoinette often got her way with the Nuns and other girls. Her chores bored her, and told the younger girls to do it for her. She was intimidating and cold to them, creating a negative orb around her personality. Though, she was a kind girl, her kindness was overshadowed by her rude remarks upon those lower than her. Upon reaching the age of maturity, Therese Antoinette became strikingly beautiful. Her slender nose and soft lips made her look like something out of a storybook. She took after her Father, inheriting his large brown eyes. She often used her long eyelashes to bat at passing men. Though, she also had sexual feelings for women as well, making her Bisexual. Her soft, blonde hair creating the perfect image of femininity. Her large breasts and slender waist was an envy of many, and she adored the attention it gave her with all who looked her way. Overall, Therese's looks made up for her harsh personality, and attitude. Parisian effect '''Marriage However, at the age of eighteen, the Demoiselle's partying days were over. She was called back to Voyer by her Father, who had arranged a marriage between herself and the Comte de Beaumont. The idea of marriage was disastrous to Therese, who viewed herself as free to her own will. Though, due to the time period, this was not correct for women of her age. The marriage between herself and the Comte happened in early 1731. Therese demanded the wedding take place in Paris rather than in Louvois. This outraged her husband, who preferred the simple life. However, the marriage was a success, and Therese Antoinette became the new Comtesse de Beaumont. Paris The Comtesse enjoyed her new title and payment. With permission from her husband, the two bought No.11 in the Place Royale. With her new found happiness, Antoinette moved into No.11 quickly, leaving her husband in Louvois. Her partying began again, with her hosting her own Salons in Paris. It is unclear whether or not she had affairs during this time, but it can be suspected that simple flings of kisses and such were shared at these large parties. After a visit from the Comte to No.11, the Comtesse soon became pregnant with his child, and gave birth to a son nine months later. The child, named Etienne Claude, took up his Mother's looks along with his Father's blue eyes. The Comtesse had no feelings of sentiment for the child, and quickly sent him off to Louvois to continue her large lifestyle in Paris. Comte de Beaumont After only a year of marriage, the Comte de Beaumont passed away from a hunting accident at his chateau in 1732. Although Therese was expected to mourn the loss of her husband, she refused, and wore bright colors instead. This outraged the House of Le Tellier, who took on a hatred for the now Dowager Comtesse. Etienne Claude was given the title of Comte de Beaumont after his Father's death. Affairs With Therese's new found "freedom," she started to become increasingly egotistical. She flaunted her looks and body, and wore fashion that was considered scandalous to almost all. Her salons in Paris became some of the largest in Paris, and never once did she mourn her husband. Not long after the Comte's death, Therese Antoinette began her love affair with Charles de Harcourt. Seeking attention from her new lover, he showered her in gifts and wealth, making for a very happy Therese. She would go on to have three more official lovers, and many flings in between. Introduction to Court Duc de Piney-Luxembourg The Dowager Comtesse met Louis Philippe d'Albert de Luynes at Notre Dame in Paris, after a mass there held by a friend of her's. The two instantly became attracted to each other, and not soon after became official. The Duc fell in love with Antoinette, who only used him for sex, money, and fun, as with all her other Messieurs. Philippe begged for Therese to come to the Court of Marie IV with him. She knew this would mean giving up her lifestyle for a routined day, but her love of money and sex decided for her. The Duc, entranced by the Comtesse, wished to marry her at once. Though, this was forbidden by his parents. Therese then became the Duc's official mistress, though was never fully introduced to the Empress or Court. After being forced to wear tight and stuffy dresses, and follow strict etiquette, Therese demanded that the Duc take her back to Paris where she could breathe once again. He refused, and Antoinette broke off their affair. From her affairs, the Comtesse obtained numerous amounts of jewelry, and wealth beyond what she should have. Attendance at Court Although the Comtesse wished for her life back in Paris, she knew if she left Chateau d'Argenteuil, she would become nothing in the eyes of the Court. Her love for attention and higher standing convinced her to stay. The Comtesse continued her lavish lifestyle at Court. She dressed in scandalous clothing, and wore only what she thought to be the finest jewels, which were tacky in many Courtier's eyes. Therese Antoinette became a hotspot for gossip, and not the good kind. With her new found attention, Therese Antoinette became increasingly bored with Court, seeing as no normal parties were held, such as the Salons in Paris. Upon attending a picnic with the Empress and other high Nobles, the former Mademoiselle was in attendance as well. There, they shared playful flirts with each other. Referring to her by "Mademoiselle," the Marquise quickly broke her promise of piety in her new marriage, by taking the Dowager Comtesse to bed. This started their affair together, making Court life less dull for Antoinette. Titles and Styles * '''February 20th 1713 - April 9th 1731 '''Her Ladyship, Demoiselle de Voyer de Paulmy * '''April 9th 1731 - January 3rd 1732 '''Her Ladyship, Comtesse de Beaumont * '''January 3rd 1732 - Present '''Her Ladyship, Dowager Comtesse de Beaumont